


Blood fever

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: anon prompted: Aspasia taking care of Kassandra if she catches a fever? I'm weak for big stong women who aren't used to being cared for looked after"





	Blood fever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kasspasia for sharing this prompt! This one was right up my alley and I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoy!

Kassandra blinked, her eyes bleary and unable to focus, watching as a figure approached and sat on the edge of her bed. They smoothed the hair from her face and pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, making her moan in relief. She’d been in an out of consciousness all day, swinging wildly between violent shivers and becoming soaked in sweat.

Aspasia bit her lip as she watched Kassandra relax into her soothing touch, stilling as she stroked her hair and caressed her face. She was worried. When Kassandra had limped into her estate, her armor torn to shreds and a large gaping wound ripped in her from her sternum to her hip, looking bloody and ragged and promptly collapsed at her feet, her heart had leapt out her throat and she’d called for her guards, demanded the fetch doctors, Hippokrates, anyone who could help.

It had taken days but slowly the wound started to close and Aspasia felt she could breathe again. And then the fever had taken her, keeping Kassandra awake for long periods of time and then sleeping for hours on end. She was rarely aware when she was awake, moaning in pain or whining plaintively in discomfort. It was hard, watching the normally strong and resilient woman fall to an invisible illness. Every day Aspasia prayed she would start to recover, she wanted to see her awake and smiling again. And every day Aspasia lost a little hope. Kassandra had been under for nearly two weeks now with no signs of improvement.

Under her hands Kassandra groaned and thrashed and Aspasia bit her lip and shook her head, removing the now warm cloth and replacing it with a fresh one before continuing to smooth her hair, hoping to bring even some small measure of comfort.

She stayed for hours, doing everything she could to soothe the  _mistios_ , only leaving her side to eat and tend to a few small affairs. As night fell, Aspasia stayed by Kassandra’s side, holding her hand and willing her to recover, eventually falling asleep at her side, their hands still joined.

~  
The next morning Aspasia woke to fingers running through her hair. Startling upwards she found Kassandra laying still, smiling softly, pulling her hand back to her chest. “Good morning.”

“You’re…. You’re actually awake!” Aspasia gasped, watching as Kassandra’s grin widened slightly, her hand falling from her hair as Aspasia sat up properly.

“Of course I am, nothing can keep me down for good. It was a bad wound but I’ll recover.” Kassandra replied, the soft smile still on her face.

Aspasia faltered, Kassandra spoke like all she remembered was the few days she spent recovering from the gash, but not all the time she’d been bed ridden from the fever. “Kassandra, how many days ago did you come home?”

Kassandra paused as she thought. “Five I think? I lost track a few times, but remembering it now it could have only been five days.” Aspasia kept her face carefully neutral as she nodded.

“I do not mean to worry you but… It’s been longer than that… much longer.” Kassandra frowned and tried sitting up but Aspasia gently restrained her.

“How much longer?” She asked, eyes bouncing between Aspasia’s face and the way she twisted her hands around each other.

“When you collapsed it’s true that after a few days you begun to heal, after about a week your wounds were closing. But after that… you fell into some sort of fever. You’ve been fighting the sickness for almost three weeks now.” Kassandra gasped, her eyes widening and quickly Aspasia took her face in her hands to calm her.

“Three weeks? I’ve been laying here three weeks?”

“A month if you also count the time it took for your wounds to start to heal.” Kassandra closed her eyes and blew out a breath as she struggled to come to terms with how long she’d lost. A thought occurred to her and she opened her eyes, searching Aspasia’s face. It was drawn and there were dark circles under her eyes. It was hard to tell but she also looked thinner than she had the last time Kassandra had seen her.

“I don’t remember those weeks, I must not have been in good condition.” Aspasia shook her head, her eyes far away. Tugging gently, Kassandra pulled Aspasia close, eventually encouraging her to lay next to her, on her side with her arm across her waist while Kassandra cradled her head to her shoulder. “It must have been hard, seeing me like that.”

Aspasia chuckled darkly. “No, it wasn’t easy. I was…. I was starting to worry you’d never wake up.” Kassandra made a soft noise and pulled the woman closer, kissing her forehead. She still felt incredibly weak, but laying with her love felt good. She couldn’t remember those weeks, but Aspasia could and worrying about her had clearly affected her, whether she’d like to admit it or not.

“I’m here now.” Kassandra murmured, nuzzling into Aspasia’s hair, sighing contentedly at the feeling of familiarity and home it brought.

“You are.” Aspasia confirmed, relishing in the contact and in Kassandra’s voice after not hearing it for so long.  Not long after Kassandra fell back asleep and Aspasia lay with her a while longer before getting up. It was time she tended to the things she’d neglected while Kassandra had been ill.

~

“It’s a small job Aspasia, It won’t take long. “ Kassandra argued, gesturing in frustration.

“Kassandra, you’re still too weak!  I know you want to get back out there and help people, but you’ll be no help in the state you are in!” Aspasia argued, blocking her from leave with her body. Kassandra grumbled and Aspasia softened, drawing Kassandra closer and looping her arms around her waist.  “I know you hate having to stay here for so long, but please, if not for your sake then mine, please don’t try and push yourself before you’re ready.”

Kassandra sighed but slowly relaxed. “Being stuck here isn’t so bad, at least the company is good.” She conceded, making Aspasia smile and tip her head up, drawing Kassandra into a kiss.

“I know it must be frustrating, perhaps we can find a way for you to work those out without endangering your life?” Aspasia murmured, enjoying the slight shiver than ran up Kassandra’s spine, her hands flexing against her hips.

“I get the feeling you have something in mind.” Kassandra whispered, her lips brushing against Aspasia’s ear.

“I do, but first…” Aspasia stepped away and enjoyed the way Kassandra’s eyes followed her every step. “Take the tonic the doctor gave you.” She said, grabbing it off the table and holding it out to Kassandra, causing the woman to groan and stick her tongue out like a petulant child.

“It tastes like horse piss.” She complained, taking the vial and tilting it back and forth, listening to the thick liquid slosh. Aspasia scrunched her face up at the description and shook her head to clear it away.

“It will help you get better take it.” Kassandra shot her a glare but uncapped the vial and drained it, shivering at the unpleasant taste. “With the vial empty and back on the table Aspasia grinned and took Kassandra’s hand and pulled her close and into a kiss, recoiling in disgust when she tasted the remnants of the tonic on her lips. “Ugh, that is truly vile.”

Kassandra smirked. “I told you, it tastes like horse piss.”

“If you say those words again you’ll be sleeping alone tonight.” Aspasia threatened, making Kassandra chuckle but mime sewing her lips shut before leaning in for another kiss.

“Now, what was it you had in mind?” Kassandra husked, enjoying the way Aspasia closed her eyes and leaned closer as she ran her hands up and down her back.

Aspasia cracked on eye open and smirked, grabbing Kassandra by the collar and pulling her into a passionate kiss. “Carry me to our bed and find out.” She whispered against Kassandra’s ear, grinning when the other woman easily lifted her onto her hips and kissed her neck as she carried her to their bed. “You may not be ready to fight bandits but I’m sure you’ll find this a suitable alternative.” Aspasia teased, causing Kassandra to laugh.


End file.
